Field
The present invention relates to a wiper blade, and more particularly to a wiper blade for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated. In a conventional wiper blade, as a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm, the wiper blade performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape.
In this wiper blade, since the curvatures of glass surfaces of vehicles are various respectively, it is important to prevent the wiper blade from lifting according to the curvature. Therefore, a fin is formed concave on a portion of a front side of a general wiper blade and distributes a traveling wind toward the front of the vehicle to an end of the wiper blade.
Also, in the conventional wiper blade, the upper edge on which the fin has been formed becomes lower toward the end of the wiper blade. Therefore, a pressing force to a wiper strip by the traveling wind becomes smaller toward the end of the wiper blade.